halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle
Were you looking for the mysterious Ghosts of Halo or the Ghost Skull? The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (abbreviated Type-32 RAV), otherwise known as the Ghost by the UNSC, is the Covenant's standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicle. Overview The Ghost is a single-pilot recon and assault vehicle, and is the Covenant equivalent of the UNSC Mongoose, although it has much more offensive and defensive power. It boasts a streamlined design and make-up concept to optimize speed and agility, and two wing-like structures on either side for maneuverability. It hovers about 1.5 feet off the ground using Covenant anti-gravity technology, and features a boost and two plasma cannons. It can accelerate very rapidly, and reach speeds of up to 60 kilometers per hour, and 90 kilometers per hour when using the boost. However, when using the boost function, a Ghost's plasma cannons cannot be fired, due to the fact that the vehicle will draw power from the weapons to overcharge the engine. The Ghost is used by the Covenant for a number of different purposes, such as patrolling large areas in short amount of time, and to combat infantry when needed. The Ghost can be deployed almost anywhere and can follow Covenant ground troops with ease. The fact that they can be deployed quickly and in greater numbers than the Wraith makes them advantageous in combat. Ghosts were mainly piloted by Elites, though when they separated Heavy Grunts began to pilot Ghosts. Brutes, preferring their own technology, pilot the Chopper and Prowler, but they also pilot Ghosts given the chance. It seems, however, that the Elites have the best piloting ability in terms of Ghost driving, probably because they invented or implemented the Ghost as a vehicle. A Ghost is propelled by a form of anti-gravity engine known as a Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive, allowing the Ghost to skim above the ground while it is activated. This drive is visible as a bright, fluorescent area of blue energy emanating from the underside of the Ghost. Each "wing" of the Ghost contains a vent that disperses excess heat, most obviously demonstrated by a bright purple or blue glow when the Ghost is boosting. Later Ghosts have modified engines, possessing a speed boost feature that increases it's top speed to 90kph, allowing for periods of greater velocity but compromised maneuverability. This allows Ghost pilots to enter and leave combat zones rapidly, kill enemies by running them down, and evade more durable foes. As a trade-off, a Ghost's energy reserves are drained rapidly in this mode, and its energy weapons are disabled.Halo 2 In Halo 3, this energy boost can still be used for as long as the driver wants, but stops when the pilot crashes. Judicious use of the speed boost can help prevent a Ghost from flipping over after skipping over a boulder or other obstacle. The Ghost hovers low above the ground, usually between one and a half and two meters up. In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Ghost floated high enough that it could not be jumped over yet could be crouched under. This made it uniquely dangerous to infantry, but it is actually quite hard to make a road kill. In Halo 2 the Ghost moved lower along the ground, less then a meter up, so that it could be jumped over. Its ability to kill enemies on impact was also severely reduced; a direct hit with the boost engaged will not always kill the opponent, but most likely will kill Grunts and Jackals outright but Brutes sometimes survive. Indeed, it may send them flying wildly away, saving their life. Advantages The vehicle's light weight and great speed make it one of the most agile vehicles in the Halo universe. Its ability to stop or accelerate rapidly, as well as its capacity for lateral motion, make it adept at avoiding all but the fastest-moving projectiles. The boost feature is not only excellent for entering and exiting combat zones in relative safety, and can also turn the vehicle itself into a weapon due to its ability to run down infantry. Its plasma cannons are extremely effective against light vehicles and infantry, and even if the vehicle is disabled, they can still be used to devastating effect. Ghosts can be transported to and from the battlefield by a variety of craft, such as Spirits, Phantoms, and Shadows with relative quickness. They allow great tactical flexibility for the Covenant's ground force commanders as fast, hard-hitting vehicles to pester enemy infantry formations within a short time. They are especially effective as infantry support, used to finish off forces scattered by infantry combat. The Ghost can also enter many areas that other vehicles cannot, such as the Sentinel Production Facility on Quarantine Zone. Disadvantages The boost systems of the Ghost greatly increase its speed, but strips it of its vaunted maneuverability, including lateral movement. Also, while the Ghost's boost system is in use, the weapons are disabled. Due to the open-topped design of the Ghost, drivers are often extremely vulnerable to small arms fire, especially when unaware of enemies or while idle. Because of the Ghost's light weight, it is easily overturned by explosions, heavy fire, and collisions. Ghosts are also easy to board, and such actions commonly result in the death of the pilot. Ghosts are easily susceptible to the disabling effects of the Power Drain or Plasma Pistol overcharge. Unlike other vehicles, the turrets only have a 150° field of fire, and so attackers may approach the vehicle from behind without any fear of retribution. The Ghost has a limited vertical firing range, so higher altitude targets are harder to gun down. The Ghost is also very ineffective in close quarters, due to its deep blind spot, slow braking action and wide turns. The Ghost offers almost no protection from Plasma Grenade sticks. One stick to the vehicle will destroy it instantly, and if it sticks to the driver, it will result an instant death. In Halo 2 the ghost can be destroyed with a single shot by most weapons if the shooter can hit the reactor tank on the left side of the Ghost, just behind the wing. It has weak armor but can take a beating against human weapons. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Ghosts float very high in the air making it difficult (impossible for Grunts and Jackals) to run enemies over, making the plasma cannons the only real weaponry. Changes Changes from Halo: CE to Halo 2 *The Ghost is now slower, but has a boost ability. *The Ghost has a higher rate of fire, the fire also alternates between cannons which makes it far more accurate instead of both at the same rate and time. *The air brake feature has been removed, this feature allowed the front of the Ghost to point upward at a 60 degree angle. *Exposed reactor tank that can be shot at to destroy the Ghost in Halo 2. *The Ghost was slightly downsized from its Combat Evolved counterpart. *The Ghost no longer has its own health bar and whether or not it is destroyed depends on whether or not the player survives. *When the Ghost is destroyed, after several seconds it lifts into the air and explodes a second time due to the propulsion drive overloading. This explosion can harm and even kill careless players. *Grunts now have the ability to drive a Ghost. *The sound of the engine has changed. *The Ghost hovers lower to the ground. *The Ghost is now slower when you strafe left or right. *The anti-gravity field generated under the vehicle can now be seen. *The Ghost now has a reddish color instead of the purple in Halo:Combat Evolved. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *The reactor tank isn't vulnerable anymore. It is now like any other part of the vehicle. *It can be slightly controlled in mid-air by pressing the A button. *The firing rate of the plasma cannons have been decreased considerably. *The dashboard of the ghost now has an infrared sight. *It can now be destroyed without having the propulsion drive overload. It will overload only when the damage threshold is met. Otherwise, it will just explode. *The flaps underneath each wing of the Ghost cannot be totally blown off unless an explosion from underneath the vehicle. Halo Wars The Ghost is mainly a scout unit, extremely fast and agile; very deadly against infantry and dangerous for tanks as well, due to the difficulty they have in hitting it. Piloted by a single Elite, has multiple upgrades: *"Boosted Ram": gives the Ghost the ability to ram enemies. 200 resources and tech level 1 required. *"Strafe": the Ghost can now dodge most incoming grenade and rockets attacks. 400 resources and tech level 2 required. *"Scout Shield": adds an energy shield which deflects incoming damage. 700 resources and tech level 3 required. The Ghost is the equivalent to the UNSC Warthog and the Brute Chieftain's Brute Chopper (which replaces the Ghost when the Brute Army Commander is chosen) and is a useful tool for collecting supplies to speed construction in the early minutes of skirmish games. It is very effective against infantry units, such as Marines and Hellbringers, but acts poorly against most armored vehicles, turrets and air units.The Ghost is mostly far more effective in "Hit and Run" tactics against infantry and light vehicles and sometimes armored vehicles. The Ghost is an ideal support vehicle for armor and infantry. Tactics Campaign *In Halo: Combat Evolved the Ghost's is the best vehicle to use during the final assault on Two Betrayals before proceeding to the final Pulse Generator, however it should only be used unless you have a sound plan, recklessly running into the battle without a plan will get you killed on higher difficulty's. *The Ghost is a good vehicle to use when you first encounter it on Assault on the Control Room (Level), if you able to grab it before the Elites do, it can be effective against the Wraith. *In Halo 2 the ghost is a sound option to use during the assault on Old Mombasa, the battle on the beach will provide you the fastest hit and run option when taking on covenant forces. *In Halo 3, when you first encounter Ghosts on The Storm (Level) it is best to take them out from afar using a Sniper Rifle, as their power can be extremely deadly when driving in on a Warthog. *In Halo Wars, use Ghosts to collect resources or perform hit and run tactics. Beware of Base Turrets, which are the Ghost's bane. In Battle *In battle the Ghosts are most commonly operated by Grunts of various ranks manily the lower ranks though. In Halo 3 Ghosts are also operated by flood troops. It is very un-common for one Ghost to attack the usually attack in groups with another group in reserve. But ther are quite easy to destroy with the right weapon. If the player has a non-anti armour weapon it is best to go for the Driver. The Ghosts can be used by their commander to hit into their target. Multiplayer *Ghosts work well in pairs, by working together two Ghosts can split an opponent's fire, allowing at least one to survive and overrun your attacker. In team games, Ghost convoys working with Wraiths are extremely effective, balancing the Wraith's slow movement and turret speed. * If you are attempting to splatter someone with a Ghost, do not boost until you are about two Scorpions' length away from them. Any farther and they will have time to either jump, or worse, stick you with a grenade or hijack you. *An easy trick to board a Ghost is to wait for a Ghost to come try to splatter you, then jump over it. Then go walk face first into a wall. Keep on walking, it will think you set your controller down. Then watch your radar. When you see it come close jump up and hold RB. Easy boarding Tactic right there. This tactic may seem like it won't work, but give it a try. The only way for this to fail is if the ghost pilot turns around and shoots you, instead of running you over. *A strategy for rapid attack with a Ghost is available on the Valhalla map. When driving a Ghost, enter one of the Man Cannons. Just as the nose of the Ghost touches the Cannon, activate the boost. The ensuing acceleration will propel the Ghost and player across the entire map, though the Ghost often explodes upon impact. *When facing a Scorpion if you attack it from the front and keep pushing against it may not be able to shoot you depending on the on ground you're on. Not advised if there's a gunner on the turret. Trivia *The Ghost is the only vehicle that Marines are able to pilot in Halo: Combat Evolved, which is ironic seeing how they can't drive a warthog which is human but can drive a covenant vehicle. *In Halo 3, the Covenant Loyalist Brutes almost never pilot Ghosts, and the only times you see them using them by default is during the first part of the level The Storm before you go onto the first lake bed. Otherwise, the only other times Brutes would pilot Ghosts is when they hijack a player riding on a Ghost, or if there is a Ghost nearby that the player left behind. *The Ghost (with boost) is the fastest land vehicle in the Halo franchise. Even without boost, it is still considerably faster than most other vehicles in the game, except for the Shadow, Mongoose, and Warthog. The Warthog has a faster top speed than the Mongoose, although the Mongoose seems to have a much higher top speed, because it has a much faster acceleration. *You can get a Ghost on the last level of Halo 3 by starting from the beginning on Legendary difficulty and Co-op. There are four Ghosts directly under the ramp to the left as you exit the Control Room building to make your run to the Forward Unto Dawn. These Ghosts can make travel much quicker, although you will be more exposed. Doing this gives you the Vidmaster: Annual Achievement if done in Four-Player Co-Op and the Iron Skull is turned on. *In Halo 3, Halo: Combat Evolved and somewhat in Halo 2, you can use the ghost and attack a Wraith at point blank range where you force the Wraith to use it's lesser weapons. *In Halo 2, Flood Elite Combat Forms seem to surf on the Ghost, by riding it while standing up. Plus, if they board a Ghost, they will whack with their tentacles until you die. This can still happen in Halo 3. *In Halo 3, since Grunts are considered pretty short, it looks like they're standing on the seat during special occasions on The Ark. *A Ghost can be destroyed by an overcharged Plasma Pistol in Halo: Combat Evolved. *If you stick the driver and board the ghost right before the grenade explodes, you will be able to ride the burning wreckage. *A Ghost is invincible when unoccupied in Halo: Combat Evolved. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, while quite useful in combat while piloting them Marines are not the best Ghost drivers. If the player is not careful they will constantly (though not purposely) run you over with the Ghost. *In the Grav-Bay of the Truth and Reconciliation in the Level Keyes in Halo: Combat Evolved, if you shoot at the Ghost or throw a grenade at them, they will explode. Also note that the player cannot drive the Ghosts in the Grav-Bay. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Ghost is the equivalent of the Warthog yet it exceeds the far more advance Ghost in many ways. *Ghosts normally fight in pairs, similar to Hunters. *In some Halo games there are Ghosts that have 2 Forerunner glyphs on its two wings. Games Featured in *Halo Combat Evolved *Halo 2 *Halo 3 Gallery Image:Ghost of Halo1.jpg|A Marine pilots a Ghost in the Assault on the Control Room level in Halo: Combat Evolved. Image:Haloghost.jpg|The Ghost as depicted in the E3 Halo 2 demo. Image:Ghost-1.jpg|A Ghost being boarded by a Spartan on High Ground. Image:1215572556 Ghost.jpg|A Ghost using its Boost Drive. Image:Halo-3-20070701114812436.jpg|The Ghost in its damaged state. Sources Related links Internal Links *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Brute Chopper) - Covenant Loyalist equivalent. *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose) - UNSC equivalent. Category:Vehicles Category:The Covenant Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Covenant Vehicles